Terrier's Bite
by crazymugglegirl
Summary: Beka is back, along with all her unexpected adventures and crooked friends. And with Rosto as the Rouge, who knows what will happen. To be BR, though not without a little adventure first!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I've decided to aid the fight to bring more BR fanfics into existance. So here we go!**

* * *

I yawned widely and pushed a pillow over my ears. The knocking became more impatient. Pounce, annoyed, leaped on me, swatting the arm that clutched the pillow to my head. I grumbled and rolled out of bed. Literally rolled, as the sheets seemed to not want to let me go. As I lay tangled in the sheets, my door swung open to admit Rosto, who was pocketing his lock picks. I scowled at him from my position on the floor. 

"Bad morning?" he asked grinning.

"Why do you have to be so happy in the morning?" I asked him, finally untangling myself enough to stand.

"Because you are here." He said smiling and holding his hand out to help me up, his other hand clutching a bag of what I assumed was food. I glanced at it and pointedly ignored it, going to change from my thankfully modest nightclothes in private.

When I came back out, our usual group was assembled, including three felines. When Pounce saw me, I swear he rolled his eyes, indicating that the source was the two young kittens. I raised an eyebrow at him. After all, he had brought them. I settled down between Ersken and Aniki, muttering a hello to everyone. Kora passed my some ham.

"So," Rosto said, lounging on the floor, "are you off to do Dog business today puppy?" he asked.

"Wow," Kora cut in before I could answer, "that's the first time in months you haven't flirted when you were talking to Beka," she with mock surprise. I glared at her.

"Yeah, well I decided to give her some space." Rosto replied easily.

"More like you ran out of ideas and need a new strategy." I supplied.

"She's got you figured out," Aniki said, "now you have the best puppy on your trail. Nice knowing you." She patted him consolingly as I laughed.

"Don't worry, my Terrier, I'll win you over eventually."

I swallowed my food, rolling my eyes. "I'm not your anything Rosto the Piper." I said coolly. Ersken smirked at my mood. He knew what it was like to deal with me on a not too good day.

"Try again after she gets her frustration out on some pickpockets tonight, you know how restless she must be after being forced to rest for a few days" he advised Rosto. I hit Ersken in the stomach.

"That's my terrier." Rosto said grinning. I threw an apple at him.

* * *

I subconsciously picked at the white trim of my uniform as I heard people comment on it. Someone cheered me on as I walked by, yelling my new nickname, Terrier. I stopped fiddling with the trim. I may be a puppy, but I liked to think I was a good one. We sidled into the tavern, the rouge headquarters. Tonight wasn't collection night, but we had to check on the rogue since the events of a few days ago. Most of the rogue was glad to see Tunstall and Goodwin back, and I guess while some merely congratulated me on not dieing, others actually said I'd done well. One member of the rouge seemed particularly happy to see me. Rather, not a member, but the Rogue himself. Rosto hopped down to bow half-jokingly to my Dogs, before turning to me. I silently dared him to try anything funny with my Dogs around. 

"Well Terrier, does this mean you'll be in a better mood tonight?' he asked me hopefully.

"Better mood? Yes. Does that mean you have a better chance? No." I answered him shortly, thanking the Gods that Aniki and Kora were talking to Tunstall and Goodwin. Rosto waggled his eyebrows. I glared at him, pleading him silently to be serious. "If you act to… friendly around me, Goodwin and Tunstall are going to want me to move into a new house. Then you'd have even less of a chance." I warned him quietly.

"So you admit I have a chance!" he replied triumphantly. I rolled my eyes.

"You go talk to my Dogs." I told him, "they're more interested in you than I am." He pouted dramatically, "They are all work and no fun. You, puppy, you've definitaley got some fun in you." I hit his shins with my baton, just as a nearby cove called him over. He jumped up in his throne again to address the man. I sighed. Rosto will never learn. Goodwin and Tunstall were seated at this point, drinking what was hopefully just barely water. I joined them.

"Find anything out from the Rogue?" Goodwin asked me as soon as I joined them. I shook my head.

"He still living at the same place as you?" Tunstall asked. I nodded this time. "Gods puppy, you've got more connections then all the Dogs in Prettybone. Better ones too."

"I didn't ask for 'em" I said dryly, drawing a laugh from Tunstall.

"Okay Cooper, what have you noticed?" Goodwin asked me, surveying the room.

"Rosto seems to be doing alright for the new Rouge. From what I've heard, people are glad for any improvement over Kayfur. The rogue seems separated into a few groups. Firstly, the members already loyal, some fiercely loyal, to Rosto. That's Kora Aniki, Bold Brian, Lady May, Fiddlelad, Reed Katie, and a few other young coves. Then there's those who are pleased thus far with Rosto. That's the majority of people. They could probably be turned against him, but it would take a really significant reason. Then there's the group loyal to the old Rogue. Of course they won't _say _they are, but you can tell. That big bloke over there…" I pointed.

"Kaysning." Tunstall said nodding.

"Kaysning," I repeated, "he seems particularly unhappy. Rosto noticed this, he has Bold Brian as a lookout. And of course, while some think Rosto just likes having his mots around, he keeps them with him for protection. One is a mage, the other a swordswomen, obviously they can help him." I looked at them, unsure whether I should go on.

"That's all," Goodwin said, answering my unspoken question, "no need to go into detail now. Just as long as we've all got the basics down." They both stood up and I followed suit. Now it was time for watch to begin.

* * *

**Don't love it, but think you may come to? hate it forever? tell me!**

**This was kind of a set up chapter, but still, did you like it? I have to know, 'cause I'm really not sure if I should continue this or forcus on "A Sticky Situation" (read that too please, its a HP fanfic, with HG). tell me please! I love my reviewers!**

**-crazymugglegirl**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry about the whole rouge/rogue thing in the last chapter, it fixed it, blame it on spell check. In case you were wondering/in response to a review, I'm doing this in first person, but not specifically a journal because I prefer to write things as they happen, not in retrospect. Onto the story…

Stupid pickpockets. You'd think they'd think twice about trying anything in front of two Dogs and a Puppy. Obviously not. I must have stopped about five on my way home, not including the times my Dogs got 'em. I lathered the lavender soap, scrubbing at what I thought was dirt and winced as I realized it was a bruise. One of the coves I stopped musta given it to me. Particularly troublesome cove, tall, muscled, with short blond hair and brown eyes. Not overly striking, but not at all unattractive. He was quite well dressed, the hand he turned to grip my arm with had a large scar covering the back, as well as a scar over his left eye, running through his eyebrow. I gave him an extra tap to let go of me, and he did so reluctantly as Tunstall glared at him. So, that's probably where I got the bruise. I'll get Kora to look at it. I dried off, dressed and began to walk home. I decided to stop by to see Tansy and make sure she was treating herself right. I thought about my money supply and decided to stop and buy her some flowers. She could use some color in her black-draped room. I stopped by a flower stand, selected a particularly lively bunch, paid, and turned to walk away, before stopping dead in my tracks. Behind me the blond cove and Kaysning were conversing quietly. I pretended to drop my flowers and stooped closer to pick them up, listening intently to their conversation.

"… just not sure now is the best time," said the blond quietly but fiercely.

"Of course it is Teirnen!" said Kaysning in an agitated manor, "that new Rogue is just beginning, so thing are unstable! He's a foreigner; he doesn't know this city half as well as you! Plus, half the rogue is behind you now. Use it to your advantage."

Teirnen scowled. "But what if I just sabotage him, then I can gather more support?"

Kaysning let out a slow breath. "He's so clever, he'll wiggle his way out. Just do it now Tiernen!"

Teirnen looked away, tensely, and noticed that I was close. I turned away and began to stand as Teirnen called after me.

"Mot!" he grabbed my arm on the same pot as before, causing me to gasp in pain. I kept my face turned away. "Pardon me, what have I done to offend thyself?" I asked quietly. He turned me to look at my face, despite my continued effort to look away. I prayed to Mithros that he wouldn't recognize me. "Puppy?" he asked me.

"Pardon me sir?" I said innocently.

"What are you doing here, trollop?" he asked me menacingly. Kaysning came over, and he recognized me immediately.

"What's the little Puppy doing here?" he asked Teirnen. I'd had enough of this. I twisted my arm away and pulled away, smacking Kaysning on the nose as he lunged after me. I ran around the corner and paused to make sure I wasn't being followed before rushing to the Dancing Dove to talk to Rosto. I burst through doors and rushed to his room, knocking impatiently.

"Rosto!" I said as the door swung open to admit an annoyed, shirtless Rosto. His expression softened as he saw who it was. I tried not to let my gaze linger on his bare, muscled chest.

"Brought me flowers, did you Puppy?" he asked looking at the flowers I had gotten for Tansy.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, rolling my eyes, "Listen, I've got something important to tell you." He stepped aside to let me in, closing the door behind me. I sat on a stool beside the door and told him what I had overheard as he listened intently from the bed. Once I had finished he seemed to contemplate what I had say for a few moment before speaking aloud, mostly to himself.

"Teirnen? Didn't think he was up to it. Guess he has more support than I thought..."

"Not from what I saw." I assured him. He flashed me a grin. I decided I was no longer needed and stood to leave.

"Beka," he called as I opened the door. I turned. "Don't be surprised if some of the rogue starts to trickle in and out. We've started to move into the Dancing Dove." I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "I told them to leave you alone." I raised an eyebrow. "Completely. Or they'll answer to me." I shook my head and left, my bed was calling.

Stupid birds woke me up this morning. I glared at Pounce who had let them in. Even on the rare day that no one came over for breakfast I had to get up. Pounce simply _mhrt_ed at me. The birds didn't even have any interesting news, only Slapper had a passenger, a mot who was killed by her man for cheating. I looked back at me warm, comfortable bed, then groaned as I got up to get dressed. As soon as I was finished, someone knocked on my door. I opened it to admit a nervous Rosto.

"Beka," he said quickly, "I was thinking, maybe its best I don't move the rogue here. It'd make it harder to keep things from you, and it'd put you in even more danger."

I shrugged, "I'm a Puppy, I'm always in danger." I replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, you're a Puppy. You can't be in the middle of the Court. Plus, if anything happened to you here, I'd have to answer to all the Dogs at Jane Street Kennel."

"Just pretend I'm not a Puppy, okay?" I didn't want him to change this just for me. I could deal with it.

"I'd still want to protect you Beka." He replied seriously, stepping closer to me. "You're sure it's okay?" I nodded. He leaned towards me, and I pulled back. He placed one hand behind my head. "Just pretend you're not a Puppy, okay?" he said, echoing me. I shook my head, and blinked back tears that should not have been forming. "Beka," he said softly. I shook my head harder, and looking down so that my hair fell into my face, blocking the single tear sliding down my face from his view.

"Rosto," I replied for the thousandth time, "we could never be. You—"

"Are the Rogue. And you are a Puppy," he interjected. "Yeah, I know."

"We are so different we could never work." I assured him.

"Sometimes two different things can blend beautifully," he said, tilting my head up. I shook my head again, and raised a hand to wipe away my traitorous tear. He stopped my hand and wiped my tear away gently, his hand lingering on my cheek. Why did I have to want him so much? Why did he have to play these games with me?

"No Rosto." I said, choking on my words. "If we were meant to be, we wouldn't be on opposite sides of the law." He began to reply, but I cut him off. "Please," I begged, "please Rosto, just go." He kissed me softly on the cheek and squeezed my hand before leaving. I closed to door behind him before sinking to the floor, wiping my moist eyes. Pounce came over to comfort me. "Why?" I asked him quietly, "Why does it have to be so hard, and since when do I like him so much?"

So? Am I going to fast? I want there to be adventure, as well as romance, so I can't have them get together so soon. They will eventually, never fear, and the crimes will heat up. Anyways, how and I doing? Am I in character? I'm not sure I like it…


End file.
